The present invention relates in general to an air jet weaving loom and more particularly to a yarn waste removing apparatus provided in the loom. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with such removing apparatus which is particularly used for removing the yarn waste and miscellanea gathering in the vicinity of so called weft yarn grasping means during the weaving operation of the loom.
In an air jet weaving loom, it is usually observed that the stamping operation of the weft yarn grasping means, comprising, for example, stationary and movable discs by which a weft yarn is intermittently grasped, causes a production of fair amounts of yarn waste or miscellanea. Some of these contaminants are deposited on the contacting surfaces of these stationary and movable discs of the grasping means thus causing a poor function of the grasping means. In addition, the waste and the miscellanea thus deposited on the surface of the weft yarn moving toward the yarn shooting nozzle will cause a blockage of the yarn in the nozzle.
One of the methods to remove such yarn waste and miscellanea is disclosed in Japan utility model application serial No. 51-94870 in which an air blower is arranged to blow off the waste from the transverse direction of weft yarn grasping means, the grasping means including a stationary disc and a movable disc which is connected to an actuator via a reciprocating rod passing through a central opening formed in the stationary disc. However, in this disclosed method, there is always produced behind the reciprocating rod, with respect to the air blower, an air stagnant portion where the yarn waste is very collectable with a result that the normal function of the grasping means is not achieved.